unuvielfandomcom-20200213-history
Sorcerers
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Rules Changes Sorcerers do not gain Bloodline powers, cantrips, '''or '''bloodline spells. Sorcerers instead choose one of the following disciplines (all detailed in the Book of Experimental Might): 'Arcanist, Debilitating Touch, Eldritch Bolt, Familiar, Shield of the Seraphim, Telekinesis, Telepathy.' All sorcerers also begin with the Gifts of Magic discipline. At 2nd, 4th, and 6th level, sorcerers can use a feat slot to learn a new discipline or improve one already known.' '''Sorcerers use the Wizard spells-per-day chart and spell list Spell List '''1st-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells' *'Alarm: '''Wards an area for two hours/level. *'Animate Rope: Makes a rope move at your command. **Arrow Deflection: You make saves to deflect incoming ranged attacks. *'Burning Hands: '''Inflicts 1d4 points of fire damage/level (max. 5d4). *'Cause Fear: 'One creature of 5 HD or less flees for 1d4 rounds. *'Color Spray: '''Knocks unconscious, blinds, and/or stuns 1d6 weak creatures. **Compelling Question: Target must answer simple question. *'Detect Secret Doors: '''Reveals hidden doors within 60 feet. *'Erase: 'Mundane or magical writing vanishes. *'Feather Fall: '''Objects or creatures fall slowly. **Fey Storage: Creates an extradimensional space you can hide things in. *'Grease: '''Makes a 10-foot square area or one object slippery. *'Hold Portal: 'Holds door shut. *'Identify: 'Determines properties of magic item. *'Jump: 'Subject gets bonus on Jump checks. *'Light: 'Object shines like a torch. *'Magic Weapon: 'Weapon gains +1 bonus. *'Obscuring Mist: '''Fog surrounds you. **Private Conversation: Allows subjects to speak without being overheard. *'Sleep: '''Puts 4 HD of creatures into magical slumber. *'Summon Monster I: 'Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. *'Ten’s Floating Disk: 'Creates 3-foot-diameter horizontal disk that holds 100 lbs./level. *'Ventriloquism: '''You throw your voice for one minute/level. '''2nd-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells *'*Anavar’s Anticipated Attack: 'Next attack against you suffers a –20 penalty. *'Charm Person: '''Makes one person your friend. *'Chill Touch: One touch/level deals 1d6 points of damage and possibly 1 point of Strength damage. *'''Comprehend Languages: '''You understand all spoken and written languages. **Disdain the Divine: Grants +1 bonus/four levels to saves against divine spells. *'Disguise Self: '''Changes your appearance. *'Endure Elements: 'Subject exists comfortably in hot or cold environments. *'Enlarge Person: 'Humanoid creature doubles in size. *'Expeditious Retreat: '''Your speed increases by 30 feet. **Guide Craft: A ship, boat, cart, or wagon moves as you command. **Harassing Weapon: Weapon of force threatens target. *'''Mount: '''Summons riding horse for two hours/level. **Precise Vision: Grants +5 bonus to Spot and Search. **Protection From Chaos/Evil/Good/Law: Protects subject from possession, hedges out elementals and outsiders. *'Ray of Enfeeblement: '''Ray deals 1d6 points of Strength damage +1 point/two levels. *'Reduce Person: 'Humanoid creature halves in size. *'Shocking Grasp: 'Touch delivers 1d6 points of electricity damage/level (max. 5d6). *'Silent Image: '''Creates minor illusion of your design. **Slip Between Sight: You gain +5 bonus to Sneak checks. *'''True Strike: '''Gain +20 bonus on your next attack roll. **Unhand: Disarms target. '''3rd-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells *'Alter Self: '''You assume the form of a similar creature. *'*Arcane Lock: Magically locks a portal or chest. *'Blindness/Deafness: '''Makes subject blinded or deafened. *'Command Undead: 'Undead creature obeys your commands. *'Darkvision: '''See 60 feet in total darkness. **Eagle’s Form: You take the form of an eagle. **Energy Lash: Creates a whip of energy that inflicts 1d6 points of damage+1/two levels. *'False Life: '''Grants 1d10 temporary hit points +1/level (max. +10). *'Fog Cloud: 'Fog obscures vision. *'Gust of Wind: '''Blows away or knocks down smaller creatures. **Knock: Opens locked or magically sealed door. *'Leo’s Trap: '''Makes item seem trapped. *'Magic Mouth: 'Speaks once when triggered. *'Misdirection: 'Misleads divinations for one creature or object. *'Obscure Object: 'Masks object against scrying. *'Protection From Arrows: 'Subject gains immunity to most ranged attacks. *'Pyrotechnics: '''Turns fire into blinding light or choking smoke. **Resist Touch: Adds +2 luck bonus +1/three caster levels to touch AC. **Rogue’s Stab: Target gains +1d6 points of sneak attack damage. *'Scare: '''Panics creatures of less than 6 HD. *'See Invisibility: 'Reveals invisible creatures or objects. *'Shatter: '''Sonic vibration damages objects or crystalline creatures. **Shrapnel Globe: Creates sphere that explodes, inflicting 1d6 points of damage/two levels. *'Spectral Hand: '''Creates disembodied glowing hand to deliver touch attacks. *'Spider Climb: 'Grants ability to walk on walls and ceilings. *'Summon Monster II: 'Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. *'Summon Swarm: '''Summons swarm of bats, rats, or spiders. **Wolf’s Form: You take the form of a wolf. '''4th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells *'*Bear’s Endurance: 'Subject gains +1d4 bonus to Constitution for ten minutes/level. *'Blur: '''Attacks miss subject 20 percent of the time. *'*Bull’s Strength: Subject gains +1d4 bonus to Strength for ten minutes/level. **Cat’s Grace: Subject gains +1d4 bonus to Dexterity for ten minutes/level. *'''Continual Flame: '''Makes a permanent, heatless torch. **Darkness: Creates a 20-foot radius of supernatural darkness. *'''Detect Thoughts: '''Allows “listening” to surface thoughts. **Eagle’s Splendor: Subject gains +1d4 bonus to Charisma for ten minutes/level. *'''Flaming Sphere: '''Creates rolling ball of fire that deals 2d6 points of damage, lasts 1 round/level. **Fox’s Cunning: Subject gains +1d4 bonus to Intelligence for ten minutes/level. *'Ghoul Touch: '''Paralyzes one subject, which exudes stench that sickens those nearby. *'Glitterdust: '''Blinds creatures, outlines invisible creatures. **Invisibility: Subject is invisible for ten minutes/level or until it attacks. *'Levitate: '''Subject moves up and down at your direction. *'Locate Object: 'You sense direction toward object (specific or type). *'Minor Image: 'As ''silent image, plus some sound. *'Mirror Image: '''Creates decoy duplicates of you (1d4+1/three levels, max. eight). *'Owl’s Wisdom: ''Subject gains +1d4 bonus to Wisdom for ten minutes/level.'' *'*Power Craft: 'Provides source of locomotion to cart, wagon, boat, or ship. *'Resist Energy: '''Ignores first 10 (or more) points of damage/attack from specified energy type. *'Rope Trick: As many as eight creatures hide in extradimensional space. **Shark’s Form: You take the form of a Medium shark. *'Tash’s Hideous Laughter: '''Subject loses actions for 1 round/level. *'Web: '''Fills 20-foot-radius spread with sticky spiderwebs. **Woven Bolt: Your Eldritch Bolts inflict +1d6 points of damage+1d6 points/four levels. '''5th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells *'Arcane Sight: '''Magical auras become visible to you. *'Blink: You randomly vanish and reappear for 1 round/level. **Compelling Question, Greater: Target must answer question. *'Daylight: '''Creates 60-foot radius of bright light. *'Deep Slumber: 'Puts 10 HD of creatures to sleep. *'Dispel Magic: 'Cancels magical spells and effects. *'Explosive Runes: 'Deals 6d6 points of damage when runes are read. *'Flame Arrow: 'Arrows deal +1d6 points of fire damage. *'Gentle Repose: 'Preserves one corpse. *'Halt Undead: 'Immobilizes undead for 1 round/level. *'Hold Person: 'Paralyzes one humanoid for 1 round/level. *'Illusory ScriptM: 'Only the intended reader can decipher this writing. *'Keen Edge: 'Doubles normal weapon’s threat range. *'Leo’s Tiny Hut: 'Creates shelter for ten creatures. *'Lightning Bolt: '''Electricity deals 1d6 points of damage/level. **Multidimensional Touch: Your Debilitating Touch discipline can affect incorporeal targets. *'Phantom Steed: '''Magic horse appears for one hour/level. *'Rage: 'Subjects gains +2 bonus to Strength and Constitution, +1 bonus on Will saves, and –2 penalty to AC. *'Secret Page: 'Changes one page to hide its real content. *'Sepia Snake Sigil: 'Creates text symbol that immobilizes reader. *'Shrink Item: 'Object shrinks to one-sixteenth its size. *'Sleet Storm: 'Hampers vision and movement. *'Summon Monster III: 'Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. *'Vampiric Touch: 'Touch deals 1d6 points of damage/two levels; you gain damage as hit points. *'Water Breathing: 'Subjects can breathe underwater. *'Wind Wall: '''Deflects arrows, smaller creatures, and gases. '''6th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells *'*Arrow Reflection: 'Sends incoming ranged attacks back at attackers. *'Clairaudience/Clairvoyance: '''Hear or see at a distance for one minute/level. *'Displacement: Attacks miss subject 50 percent of the time. *'Fireball: '''Deals 1d6 points of damage/level in a 20-foot radius. *'Fly: 'Subject flies at speed of 60 feet. *'Gaseous Form: '''Subject becomes insubstantial and can fly slowly. **Haste: One creature gains additional move action each round. *'Heroism: '''Gives +2 bonus on attack rolls, saves, and skill checks. *'Invisibility Sphere: '''Makes everyone within 10 feet invisible. **Lion’s Form: You take the form of a dire lion. *'Magic Circle Against Chaos/Evil/Good/Law: '''As ''protection ''spells, but 10-foot radius and ten minutes/level. *'Magic Weapon, Greater: 'Grants weapon a +1 enhancement/four levels (max. +5). *'Major Image: 'As ''silent image, plus sound, smell, and thermal effects. *'''Nondetection: '''Hides subject from divination and scrying. **Plunge Deep to the Core: Weapon bypasses one form of DR. *'Protection From Energy: '''Absorb 12 points of damage/level from one kind of energy. *'Slow: 'One subject/level takes only one action/round and suffers –2 penalty to AC and attack rolls. *'Stinking Cloud: 'Nauseating vapors last 1 round/level. *'Suggestion: 'Compels subject to follow stated course of action. *'Tongues: '''Speak any language. **Wall of Force, Lesser: '''Wall has 10 points of damage/level. Category:Classes